smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Marx
'Character Info' Appearing at first to be an innocent inhabitant of Dream Land, Marx sought out Kirby’s help to stop the Sun and Moon from fighting. He asked Kirby to gather the power of the stars and beseech Nova for help. But just as Nova was about to grant Kirby a wish Marx attacked Kirby and wished to take control of Popstar! Betrayed by who he thought was a friend, Kirby battled Marx and defeated him sending Marx flying through space and crashing into Nova. For years it seemed that Marx had perished in the crash until one day Marx sensed danger coming to Dream Land and set off to help Kirby defend Dream Land against Hyness. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Balancing the tip of one of his feet atop his ball, Marx will twirl rapidly in a circle as he laughs. Down Taunt: Pulling out three small juggling balls, Marx will do a very short show of juggling them using his feet instead of his hands. Side Taunt: Marx will take a load off and sit on his ball resting his poor little feet from all the bouncing they do as he sips on some lemonade. 'Entrance' Marx will seem to just roll in from nowhere atop his ball as he rides on it into battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Marx’s trademark hat atop his head which funnily enough is similar to the Beam and Mirror Kirby ability hats. Victory Poses # Marx will just be casually whistling along to the victory music as he balances on his ball before smiling at the camera. # Marx will happily be bouncing on his ball going higher and higher up into the air with each bounce before the camera pauses on him in midair. # Flying in with his wings Marx will crash into the floor before getting up in his normal form and smiling at the camera. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Ball Kick: A ball identical to the one that Marx is riding on top of will appear right in front of him. If the attack button is merely tapped then Marx will kick the ball straight forward. Alternatively you can hold the button down to adjust the angle of Marx’s kick. Either way, the ball moves fast and has some light bouncing capability for if it ends up hitting an opponent, wall, or down onto a lower platform. The ball will disappear after a few seconds regardless of if it hits anything or not. In fact, if you aim the ball just right you can have it bounce off of multiple opponents. Marx can only have two kicked balls on the stage at a time. If there are already two on the stage when you go to kick a third, no additional ball will appear in front of Marx. 'Side Special' Marx Zap Rush: Abandoning his ball momentarily as his wings burst out from his back, Marx will make a very brief rush forward which can hit opponents who are right in your way before unleashing a short-range volley of electrified arrows that go a distance roughly equal to the distance Marx just traveled itself. Each arrow is its own hit which tends to not be pretty when delivered point-blank. When the attack button is held, you can actually change the direction of where this attack will launch based on wherever you are tilting the control stick. 'Up Special' Radiant Flight: His beautiful wings appearing behind him, Marx will begin to take flight into the air flap by flap. This will put Marx into a state of freeform flight for no more than 3 seconds. The flight is pretty fast to make up for it and Marx can cancel out of this attack by using any other move however if he does so then he can’t use this move or perform any jumps again until he lands back on the stage. 'Down Special' Marx Flip Ultima: A dark swirling shadow will appear below Marx as he quickly dives down into it. If you hold down the attack button you can keep Marx inside his shadow for up to 3 seconds to try and play mind games with your opponent. However once that time ends or you release the button Marx will leap up out of his shadow and into the air with a short of uppercut motion as shadowy particles surround him. If used in the air Marx will still dive straight down to whatever platform is right below him so be very careful to not use this move when you’re over a bottomless pit or it’ll lead to you KOing yourself. 'Final Smash' Black Hole: Marx will float slightly up into the air abandoning his ball below him as he transform into his final boss form. A line bisects his body vertically in half as the two halves seperate themselves and a Black Hole appears in between them. The Black Hole will quickly increase in size as it pulls in both players and items into its depths. The players will be dealt constant damage up until the attack ends and they are expelled from the Black Hole and sent blasted in different directions. Items however are destroyed inside of the Black Hole never to be seen again. Extra Skill Time-Bomb Splash Ball: Instead of kicking a ball around, this time Marx will merely summon a larger version of his ball in front of him. So what purpose does it serve then? After a few seconds the ball will explode like a bomb of course! This Extra Skill is rather similar to the Shock Bomb item in that it can be attacked and sent around the stage by any character and cannot be picked up. However this attack explodes much faster than the Shock Bomb does and instead of being the traditional fiery explosion that most bombs are is instead an explosion of water and steam. Alternate Costumes # Default # Dyna Blade - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Dyna Blade. The left half of his hat will become Yellow, the right half will be Blue, and his body will be Red. # Magolor - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Magolor. The left half of his hat will become Black, the right half will be Yellow, and his body will be Blue. # Adeleine - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Adeleine. The left half of his hat will become Red, the right half will be Black, and his body will be Dark Green. # Drawcia - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Drawcia. The left half of his hat will become Purple, the right half will be Yellow, and his body will be Cyan. # Bonkers - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Bonkers. The left half of his hat will become White, the right half will be Cyan, and his body will be Purple. # Paint Roller - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Paint Roller. The left half of his hat will become Red, the right half will be White, and his body will be Orange. # Dark Matter - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Dark Matter. The left half of his hat will become Orange, the right half will be Purple, and his body will be Black. # Susie - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Susie. The left half of his hat will become Pink, the right half will be Orange, and his body will be White. # Whispy Woods - Marx’s colors will change to represent those of fellow boss character, Whispy Woods. The left half of his hat will become Green, the right half will be Red, and his body will be Brown Other Notes Marx gets one extra jump through flapping his wings.